


Harry Hook, Son of Killian Jones

by RockyPond



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: A crossover which tries to connect two versions of Captain Hook, F/M, Harry Hook deserves better, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: "Once upon a time there was a good King who was associated with a not-so-good fairy.-"The Fairy Godmother placed a curse on the inhabitants of The Isle of The Lost to make sure they are the worst versions of themselves. This even effects villains turned heroes if they are brought to the Isle.-A crossover story to explain two versions of Captain Hook. Based on the yet to be released Descendants 2 and Once Upon A Time. My friend and I are writing this story and she is giving me my Once Upon a Time info so sorry if it is wrong.FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN





	Harry Hook, Son of Killian Jones

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I are writing this. The writing in the original version of this chapter was terrible so I have rewritten it. It isn't great but it is better (if you ask me, you might think differently)

Once upon a time lived a good King. This king wanted what would be best for his subjects, even if this meant removing certain groups from the population.  
Following the advice of one of his advisors, the Fairy Godmother, the King sent the villains of his kingdom to an island known as the Isle of The Lost.  
Unbeknownst to all but the fairy godmother the Isle was cursed. Anyone who lived there would slowly be corrupted, to ensure they always stayed as Wicked as their heart is. All the inhabitants were the worst versions of themselves.  
The fairy godmother placed this curse so she could manipulate the subjects of Auradon, as well as the King, to believe she is useful (especially when she had manipulated the young prince to declare some Isle subjects should be brought to Auradon Prep to be rehabilitated, thus ensuring her job).  
The fairy godmother convinced the King to capture all villains, dead or alive, to make sure the worst of the worst were under her command.  
One of the villains sent to the Isle was Killian Jones aka Captain Hook  
He had lived in the world of Auradon but after hearing villains were being taken to the Isle he had used a magical item he had found to travel to a world called the Enchanted forest, where time ran faster than in Auradon. Before he escaped the Fairy Godmother had placed a curse on him, so she could find him. He had found a way to counter the curse but it remained dormant in his DNA.  
Killian Jones lived in the Enchanted Forest before he went to Neverland. He stayed there for hundreds of years before he came to a new world and met a woman named Emma Swan.  
He fell for her and she fell for him. Soon the two were married and Emma fell pregnant with his child.  
When the baby boy was born, the curse that had been placed on Killian was inherited by the baby. The Fairy Godmother was able to track the curse and found both Killian and his child.  
She took them both and imprisoned them on the Isle. She endured Killian believed Emma had been killed when she found them, so he would blame his son on her death.   
Killian named the child Harry, in honour of Emma's son Henry, hoping it would remind him of his family. All it did was make Hook sad and then, as the curse worked its magic, that sadness turned to anger.  
Killian Jones began to despise his son and this continued throughout the boy's childhood.   
17 years later the Crown Prince of Auradon declared he wanted for the villain kids to be forgiven. Four of the villain children were able to leave the Isle of The Lost and the Fairy Godmother would teach them how to be good. Her plan had been a success.  
Left behind on the Isle of The Lost were some villain kids who would not sit idle as others got the chance to leave and they didn't.  
One of these kids was Harry Hook, the son of Killian Jones and Emma Swan. He would have his revenge.


End file.
